The Story
Prolouge Randall sighed. Another boring day at Monsters University. He looked over at Sly, his new roommate. Ever since he switched roommates, Sly had been his new one. Sly was nice enough. Funny, hyper, and full of energy. Right now, Sly was rapidly typing on her computer on IZSF, her favorite website. Randall was looking outside, looking at the gray clouds that surround the field. "Randy?," Sly asked. "Yeah?," replied Randall, still looking outside. "What's this?," asked Sly. There, in one of Sly's four hands, was a book titled "Memories." "Oh, that. Just a book about my life for the past 19 years." "Really? WOW! I LOVE BOOKS! :3!," yelled Sly, dancing around the room! "Uh-huh. Listen, I'm gonna put this back, and...," "BUT RANDY!!! READ IT TO ME!," the hyper girl yelled. She jumped on her bed and started bouncing. "No, Sly.," the purple lizard replied. "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" "OK, fine!," Randall yelled. Sly squeaked, sat in bed, and pulled up the covers. She then proceeded to pull over a bowl of popcorn. "Well...it IS full of depressing things. Are you sure you want me to read it?," Randall asked. "Yes, I do!," Sly squeaked. "Ok." "*ahem!* We begin with Chapter 1: My Life, My Name, My Family" Chapter 1: My Life, My Name, My Family The young lizard ran through the orphanage, holding onto a stuffed bear he called, "Little Randy." As he ran, he heard the voices behind him. "BOGGS! WHEN I CATCH YOU!...." "YOUR DEAD MEAT!" "HE WENT THAT WAY!" The young boy's overly large glasses were slipping. Putting them back on, he tried to find the lunch room. He needed to hide, then tell the owner of the orphanage. He ran in, and blended in with the table cloth. "When I find Boggs, I'm gonna make sure that he WILL be as breakable as a twig!," a voice yelled. "Uh-huh. Listen, he can blend in with stuff. Feel for anything that doesn't feel right!," yelled another. Randall cringed slighty. The fact that his tormentors could easily find him by touching his scales was haunting him. Still blending in, Randall got up and tip-toed away. As we walked away, he grabbed his glasses and Little Randy. "I see him!," the tall bully yelled. This was Randall's cue to go. He once again ran through the hallways, trying to find Mrs. Burkenz, the orphange's owner. As the three bullies chased him, his fear escalated from, "Shivering" to "AAAAAH!!!" "Randy! What's the matter?" Mrs. Burkenz picked up Randall and hugged his little body. The three girls stopped immediantly, and looked up. "Girls, why were you chasing Randy again?," Mrs. Burkenz asked. "Mrs. Burkenz, they were bullying me! They teased me because I had glasses! It hurt my feelings!," Randall said. "Diana! Hannah! Maria! I expected more out of you! You all get time-outs during Playtime today!" "But Mrs. Burkenz! We wanted to give Randy his little bear back, and he got it!," Diana, the tallest one complained. "Lying gets you all TWO time-outs!," Mrs. Burkerz said. The girls sighed, and walked away. Diana gave Randall the look of evil, and walked away. "Now, come, Randy. I got a bowl of soup with your name on it!," cheered Mrs. Burkerz. Later, while the other kids were drinking their soup out of the bowls, Randall actually used his spoon. Was he the only one with manners here? Well, besides the adults. "Ok, kids! It's Playtime!," Mrs. Burkerz said. While Randall smiled, the other kids screamed in excitement and ran past Mrs. B. "Randall, may I see you?" Randall looked over. Mrs. Burkenz was beckoning Randall over. Shrugging, he walked over. "Listen, I know the other kids think your...different...but at least you've never broken a rule before. I don't want anyone to tell you otherwise!," Mrs. Burkenz said. "Mrs. Burkenz, all I have to worry about is the girls. Other than that, I'll be fine!," the young lizard said, giving Mrs. B his signature smile. Mrs. B nodded, and told Randall he should go outside. He agreed, and went outside. It was pretty sunny. A few boys and girls were playing hopstotch, a group of girls were playing Jump-Rope, and everyone else was on the slides, swings, seesaw, or climbing items. Randall chuckled. He opened his book bag and took out a small blue notebook. He grabbed a pencil, and began to draw his own custom Scare Card. "Randall Boggs, Scarer.," Randall though in his head. That was what he wanted to be: A Scarer. "Hey, Lizard Boy!" Diana and her sisters were walking over to Randall, holding what appeared to be spray cans filled with the fake, orange cheese. "Weren't you supposed in time-out?," asked Randall. "You obviously don't know us. We don't follow rules.," said Maria, the middle sister. The three bullies surrounded the young boy. Giving him The Smirk Of Evil, they pulled out their spray cans, and pushed down the nozzles. Randall closed his eyes. He absolutely HATED that fake cheese, and these girls didn't make it any better. "Say cheese!," Hannah, the appearent youngest Rodiker, said. "Whatever. You know, we have what is called, "Showers" and "Sinks.", Randall replied. He shrugged, and walked back in. 2 Years Later... Randall cried. His beaten and bruised body came from no one other than the Rodikers. More coming soon! Category:Canon x OC Category:Male OCs Category:Meme911's stories Category:Meme911's pages